Sheets
by Sanee
Summary: Atop wonderful sheets, wonderful things can occur. Hard lime at least. Shika/Neji Neji/Shika COMPLETE


Hello all! I welcome you to my first lemon/hard lime evar. I hope you all enjoy it. As of now, this will remain a one shot unless I can think of more ideas involving this universe.

Beta'd by the lovely Prism0467

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and it's characters c) Masashi Kishimoto

-Sanee, 1/17/11

* * *

Olive-green sheets. Meant to fit a king-size bed while providing unyielding comfort with its four hundred-plus thread count. They were expensive to be sure, but more than made up for their costliness during hot summers when treasured unused areas of the sheets turned remained cool, yet surprisingly kept retained heat well during chilly winters.

Of course these legendary sheets topped a foamy mattress that felt like a cloud, if one were to lay on it. Perhaps this is why the owner of this bed chose this particular mattress. We may never know.

But back to the subject of more importance, these sheets held more meaning than just comfort and security to the two people who used them. Scents respective of each lover tangled with the fabric and could never seem to dissipate no matter how strong the laundry detergent used.

On top of the sheets was the prime location for lazy afternoon naps, nightly slumbers with one cuddled with the other, where nightmares and dreams were both shared.

However, these sheets took on a new meaning for the two lovers in an unexpected way one day.

* * *

The doorknob clicked open with zero resistance.

"I could've sworn I got back here before he is not gonna be happy if I find he didn't lock the door before leaving for the office."

Banishing whatever slightly irritating thought to the back of his mind, Neji Hyuuga strode gracefully into the familiar living room. Not even reaching the kitchen of the two- bedroom apartment, Neji felt something odd.

Without a bat of an eyelash, Neji called out, "You better hope I found the door unlocked because you came home early!"

"Maybe, but if anyone tried to break in they'd pretty much be screwed," emanated a voice from the now-shared bedroom.

"You used that 'We're ninja' argument last time." Neji sighed. "Did you at least lay down traps?"

"Duh~"

Neji inwardly fumed. _"Shikamaru!"_

"I have in this apartment that I share with you, Shikamaru Nara, stuff that is very important to me. You must understand why I must keep them secure, right?"

Shikamaru grunted. "You know, I wasn't expecting some sort of Spanish Inquisition."

Neji rolled his eyes despite the fact that Shikamaru could not see him. _"So immature….Figures he can distract me from any argument by quoting that damn series." _

Neji did everything he could to not smirk.

Neji's features slumped in frustration. "Could you at least come out of that bedroom and…greet me?" Neji said asked with a slight reddish twinge to his cheeks.

"You always come home before me. Therefore it is your job to initiate the 'how was your day?' kiss," Shikamaru deadpanned.

"I have no idea why you're being so cocky."

"Funny you should say that, Neji," Shikamaru said with his voice dropped half an octave.

"Look! You're acting crazy for no reason. If you don't tell me why in the next second."

Silence.

Neji huffed and did his version of stomping into the bedroom.

…Then froze.

"Hiya," Shikamaru said with a shitfaced grin.

"Why are you half-naked?"

"Do you want to test that hypothesis?" Shikamaru wiggled his eyebrow the slowly brought the olive green top sheet covering his lower half down from his navel to just reaching the top of his pubic hair.

"The fuc-?" was seriously the only response the normally articulate Hyuuga could come up with.

"You don't like what you see? I'm hurt, Neji," said Shikamaru in mock disappointment.

"N-no it's not that," stammered Neji, as he gingerly sat down on the bed, his back to the Nara. "This is just so out of character for you."

"Is it?"

Then suddenly, a toned arm brought Neji back against Shikamaru's chest. Just as quickly, another hand came out from hiding and craned Neji's head to just the perfect angle for Shikamaru's second strategy to lure his boyfriend into bed to play.

Neji could _physically_ move. That is, if he wanted to. He admitted to himself without doubt that the sensation of Shikamaru's warm, strong, slightly-chapped lips on his own was totally worth feeling like a wanton slut. But hot damn! Neji never experienced a sensation quite like this when he and his lover made out before. Shikamaru, to him, always seemed fairly tame when they kissed. It was always romantic, but never created this much heat! Neji squirmed delightfully in the space his captor's restrictive hold did provide.

Neji couldn't take just lips moving on lips anymore. He let his tongue come out to play which enticed Shikamaru's slick saliva-coated muscle to tangle in his. And so, like a stack of dominoes falling, this increased fervor only led to the hand that Shikamaru had cradled Neji's face with to make gentle caressing motions on the Hyuuga's chin, earlobe and the hollow behind his ear.

But as more walls of discomfort and uncertainty were demolished with each passing second of rising passion, as more dominoes were knocked down by accelerating momentum, both came to an abrupt end.

Both young men gasped.

Shikamaru, once regaininghaving regained enough breath, announced, "Okay! I've initiated the 'how was your day?' kiss like you wanted, Mr. Hyuuga. Happy now?"

"Happy" could not even begin to describe how Neji felt. But once he recovered from his temporary daze due to a lack of oxygen, he still had to come to terms that he became had become half-hard through the duration of the kiss.

And in Neji's experience, despite his uptight clan, this particular ailment was one that required prompt attention.

Only….

"I need to leave. I have…a problem."

"What's the rush?" Shikamaru said coolly. He knew what was up. Or, what must have been up if he could extrapolate from how his own cock felt.

"I told you I have a problem and I would prefer to solve it myself!" Neji snapped.

The Nara was unfazed. "You could say that I have a problem too. Probably the exact same one that you're having. See?" Shikamaru flung the rest of the top sheet off of him, the uppermost seam barely covering his toenails.

If Neji had one ounce less of pride, his mouth may have gaped open. The few times Neji succumbed to spying on his lover with his Byakugan were quite nice, despite that the visions when he used this particular jutsu were in inverse color and black and white. Oh, but it did not compare with the artistic, erotic, tantalizing sight not more than a foot away from him! Shikamaru had a nice athletic build, typical to other men in their profession. Also, like other ninja, he sported many minor scars. Perhaps the one thing that was drawing in Neji to Shikamaru like a moth to a flame was how this normally sexually reserved man was laying back naked right in front of him. In front of _him_! With an oozing seven-inch prick so hard it could cut diamonds. And who could forget those chiseled pectorals and abdomen dusted lightly with black hairs? Neji's eyes led him to what may have been his favorite part of Shikamaru - his smooth, boyish, somewhat exotic looking face, complimented with fully pouty lips, ears pierced with simple silver studs, his dark eyes and his perfectly curved eyebrows.

"Hey, Neji!"

Apparently Neji had zoned out. He quickly rebounded.

"I take it from the drool on your chin that you want some of this?" Shikamaru questioned. "I'm flattered, truly, but I'm turning blue here..."

Neji's opalescent eyes set in determination, lips curving into a smile full of seductive promises. Neji knew he looked good and used that to his advantage in the few situations that required it.

"I may like your help with my 'problem' after all. Seeing as you have the same problem…." Neji cooed.

"Get your clothes off. Now."

It seemed as though ShikaamruShikamaru didn't have enough time to command Neji before he was naked before Shikamaruhim.

Honest to God, Shikamaru would've loved to stare at this - no, his - longhaired, almost ephemeral beauty as long as Neji was able to gaze at him. But for fuck's sake, they needed to come. And soon.

Neji mused. "Well, you're not blue but you definitely are erect." Armed with only the knowledge on how to please his own member, he reached out and gripped Shikamaru's penis, Neji's thumb rubbing pre-cum around the mushroomed head.

"Mmm….Much obliged, Neji." Shikamaru opened his eyes and paused. "Here, lemme give you a hand. It's only -unh- fair."

The two lovers were now locked in mutual pleasure frofor the very first time. Neji's eyes closed gently and he started to gasp lowly through his mouth.

But as anyone with experience in masturbating would know, the pace just had to quicken, the friction just had to increase, the temperature just had to rise.

This, of course, is what each young man did for the other. And naturally, moans and the anticipation of sweet orgasmic release increased in volume and want.

With this formula though, verbal comprehension and just plain thinking took a nosedive.

"Ungh! I can't last much longer!"

"Me….neither!"

Before they realized, Shikamaru and Neji each ejaculated thick gobs of semen onto the other. Heart rates plunged as each shinobi looked the other in the eyes, eyelids drooped and teeth flashing in shared grins.

"Gimme a kiss," Neji cooed out.

"Okay but first," Shikamaru interjected, scooping some come from each hard body onto his fingers, "Let's have a taste."

Neji was a bit squeamish, but was willing to indulge his lover in exchange for another kiss.

Shikamaru's tongue reached out to his messy index finger and lapped a bit of the batch up. "You know, this tastes much better than mine alone."

Neji tried going for his love's ring finger but balked.

Sensing his mate's discomfort, Shikamaru sighed. "I should explain. I have a cum fetish. I frequently 'clean myself up' after I masturbate, plus I've always wanted someone to taste my cum. I've wondered how you would taste in the past and…fuck! I want to stain these sheets and I'd like your help."

Shikamaru's confession started a slew of erotic images in Neji's mind, easing his discomfort. "Maybe you'll let me…drink from the tap?" Neji said with pouted lips.

Shikamaru's mind was at a crossroads. "Neji, you don't know how ecstatic I would be if you would blow me." He winked. "However there's another thing I'd like to try."

Neji raised his head in confusion. "Did you want to make love…together?" Neji blushed attractively across the high apples of his cheeks.

Shikamaru smiled. "That's a nice thought, but before we think of doing that, I need to rub against you. I've wanted it for so long," he said dreamily.

_"Frottage, huh?" _Neji zoned out and went into his stored memory of cocks of all shapes, sizes and colors rubbing against each other in various pornographic videos he had seen, some including three or more dicks rubbing against each other at the same time.

"Do you want it, Neji?" Shikamaru asked sultrily, holding his dick in place pointing as high as it could go.

"You're the only person I could ever want this with." Neji grinned back.

Shikamaru grabbed at Neji by his waist, and in a somewhat tricky maneuver placed Neji on top of him while scooting up the bed and spreading his legs. Neji had an easier time getting into position but still had to pay attention so his cock head and balls lined up with Shikamaru's and ready for action.

Neji's partner scooped up some remaining spunk from each of their bodies to act as a makeshift lubricant. Shikamaru snaked his hand in between the two cocks and rubbed in the concoction, enough so they would glide but not stick together.

Neji thrust his pelvis forward, taking care that the precious alignment he had with Shikamaru was not lost.

"Holy mother of God!"

"Christ take the wheel!"

Upon learning that penis- on- penis felt exponentially better than hand- on- penis, they each sped up while still keeping up the sensual dance of synchronized thrusts and grinds.

When Neji could bear to stop, he lifted himself off of Shikamaru.

"Nnnn- what the hell?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I know you're usually the idea person, but hear me out. I have an idea to die for." Neji winked. "Sit yourself very close to me and follow my lead."

Neji grasped his dick and waited for Shikamaru to do the same. When both men were on the same page, Neji did the most amazing thing Shikamaru ever had the pleasure of seeing, let alone participating in.

He ground his cockhead against Shikamaru's.

Neji ground his sensitive little fucking helmet against Shikamaru's!

"Fuck yes, Neji. Fuck yes…."

"I figured you would like it. Ooh!"

Damn right, it was pre-cum shooting excellent! Foreskins stretched and snapped as Neji and Shikamaru held onto each ofboth their frenula and didn't look back. One head rubbed upward, the other downward. Pre-cum gushed out constantly, easing the rubbing more and more.

And much to Shikamaru's excitement, those olive sheets became spotted white where they kneeled.

But as we all know, all good things must come to an end.

"Ohh yes yes YES!"

"Oh my God Oh my God OH GOD!"

Each blushing red prick came violently onto the other, excess dripping onto the sheets.

Neji took out his index finger, dragged it over his thigh, stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up his reward.

"I think I'm starting to understand the merits of your fetish," Neji remarked.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru asked coyly.

"Here, lay down with me and let's kiss. But first, we need to change the sheets." Neji suggested.

* * *

One may think that washing these aforementioned sheets would be a disappointment, especially in regards to this tale, but what both lovers realized that day as well as what they would come to realize in the future is that Shikamaru's set of sheets may have had a certain monetary value, but such legendary value could only ever come from the many experiences the lovers shared and would come to share atop such olive olive-green sheets.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
